Frozen One-Shots
by queenfixerupper
Summary: I’m going to post my Frozen one-shots here. Please, comment your requests or prompts! :)
1. 1

super short one-shot about Anna and Elsa's trip home after Frozen II *

After a long adventure which was not only mentally but also physically draining, Elsa temporarily returns with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to Arendelle.

Elsa decided to accompany her family back to inform her beloved subjects of her calling to be the protector of the Enchanted Forest. She is confident that Anna will easily take her place as Queen, however the younger is feeling uneasy.

Elsa senses tension between her and Anna. "Hey," she says softly while laying her hand on her sister's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Anna anxiously fiddles with a pebble she had picked up before the left the forest. "What if they don't want me to be the Queen? They love you- and I-I'm not special like you so they probably won't-"

"Anna," Elsa interrupts, "Look at me." Elsa lifts Anna's chin so that she can look her in the eye. "You are extremely special. Anna, you are the most important person in my life. Everyone sees how loving, funny, and caring you are! The people of Arendelle absolutely adore you."

Anna sniffles as tears roll down her cheek. "But like Olaf said, I'm the daughter that was born powerless. I am_ less_, Elsa."

Elsa gasps as she passionately grabs Anna's hands. "Anna that is simply not true. You _do _have magic. Maybe not physical, but the way you interact with others- the way you love people so immensely- _that's _your magic! The Spirits wouldn't have let us save the kingdom if they didn't believe you were worthy of holding the throne. I believe with my whole heart that you will be the best Queen in Arendelle's history."

Anna gently rests her head on Elsa's shoulder. "What would I do without you?" She meekly asks.

Kissing the top of her sister's head, Elsa wraps her arms around Anna. "You'll always have me."


	2. 2

I didn't personally feel like the ending of Frozen 2 satisfied many fans when it came to Anna's anger at Elsa for pushing her away... again. Here's my version while being as canon as possible. (All rights go to Disney) *

Anna wipes a tear rolling down her cheek as she turns away from the circle of reindeers running their hearts out.

Kristoff glances at her worriedly. He's never seen her this upset before. Anna folds her arms around her chest, just like Elsa does when she is stressed.

As she steps away, Kristoff hears a quiet sniffle from her.

Anna gasps as she senses magic rushing towards her. A snowflake, much like Elsa's, stops just in front of Anna's face. It remains for a moment, but quickly flurries towards the edge of the forest near the fjord.

Anna squints her eyes in the direction of the snowflake. Her eyes widen as she sees the tiny outline of a woman riding a horse on water.

Suddenly, Anna runs toward the shore, stumbling on a few rocks as she maneuvers her way down.

Tears form in her eyes once again, as her sister approaches. In disbelief, Anna holds onto her traveling bag as Elsa and Nokk speed closer. Once they reach the water's edge, Elsa stops the spirit, and gracefully dismounts Nokk.

"I-is it really you?" Anna's voice catches before letting out a sob.

Elsa nods reassuringly and smiles warmly at Anna. Bracing herself for a warm hug, Elsa throws out her arms toward her little sister, "Anna!"

Anna collapses in Elsa's embrace. Sobbing, the younger looks at her sister, "I-I thought I'd lost you."

"Lost me?" Elsa grabs Anna's hands. "You saved me", she wipes the tears rolling down Anna's cheek,"again."

"I did?" Anna cries more as Elsa lifts her chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"And, Anna, Arendelle did not fall," Elsa exclaims proudly.

Anna lets out another loud sob, "It didn't?"

"The spirits all agree Arendelle deserves to stand", Elsa gives Anna a loving look, "with you!"

"Me?" Anna wipes her face with her sleeve.

"You did what was right for everyone," Elsa beams with pride as she strokes her sister's arm.

Anna drops to her knees and buries her head between her legs.

Worriedly, Elsa kneels down and cautiously lays her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna? What's wrong?"

"Y-you pushed me away... again," Anna responds quietly.

A look of quilt immediately washes over Elsa's face. "I wanted to protect you-"

"You went too far!" Anna cries angrily. "I wasn't there to stop you and- and" Anna starts to hyperventilate. Elsa takes the opportunity to engulf her sister in a hug.

"Deep breaths, Anna. Shhh," Elsa tries to calm her cries. "That's it," she calmly says as she holds her sister tight.

"You were gone. I-I was all alone," Anna cries into her sister's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa whispers and she strokes Anna's head. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed to find out how to make things right."

"Y-you knew that even if you died, I would be here to take on all of this by myself," Anna angrily looks away from Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa coaxes her sister into looking at her again, "I knew you would know what to do and save me."

Anna sighs and closes her eyes. "It was the worst feeling in the world."

Her older sister grabs one of Anna's hands and places it over her chest. "I'm here. We're safe now... and I'm so sorry that I broke some promises."

"Just do the next right thing," Anna lets out a tired laugh as she wipes away the remaining tears.

"The next right thing?" Elsa looks around to see Kristoff and Sven who just realized both of the sisters were down by the water. "The next right thing..." Elsa says softer this time as she helps Anna to her feet.

"Did you find the fifth spirit?" Anna gasps. Elsa gives her knowing look. "You are the fifth spirit!" Anna exclaims excitedly. "You're the bridge!"

"Well, actually a bridge has two sides, and mother had two daughters," Elsa takes Anna's hands into her own. "We did this together, and we'll continue to do this together."

Anna nods. "Together," she says confidently before the sisters share a moment of silence that is filled with love and support.

"Elsa! You're okay!" Kristoff yells as he tackles her in a bear hug. Elsa giggles as she returns the hug. She looks over at an excited Sven and scratches his chin. "You look different. Did you cut your hair or something?"

Elsa gives her sister a playful look. "Or something," she smiles.

Rustling some nearby leaves, Gale, the wind spirit, flies past them.

"Anna, I need to ask you a question," Elsa turns to her sister.

"Okay," Anna gives Elsa a nervous look.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	3. 3

**Authors Note: This is set in between Frozen 1 and 2! :)**

It was a peaceful summer night in the kingdom of Arendelle. Under Queen Elsa's rule, everything seemed to be thriving.

It took Elsa awhile to adjust to being around everyone again, especially Anna. A huge amount of guilt still washed over her, since she was the reason Anna's childhood was lonely. Elsa was determined to make up for it.

Anna tells everyone about how Elsa takes "best big sister" to a whole new level. When Anna accidentally injures herself with her unfortunate clumsiness (which honestly, happens more than one would expect), Elsa doesn't hesitate to carry Anna to the infirmary, even if Elsa has to create something with her magic to aid her task.

Elsa also takes days off to devote to special time with Anna. Sometimes they'd go to her ice castle to visit Marshmallow, other times they'd have snowball fights or what Anna likes to call "chocolate parties."

It has almost been a year since Elsa's coronation. According to Anna, it's been the best year of her life— but sadly, she has been fighting her own battles that few know about.

"Noooo! Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes shoot open at the sound of her younger sister's shrieks coming from Anna's bedroom.

Because Anna's scream scared her awake, Elsa quickly melts whatever frost is currently covering her room. She runs down that hallway as fast as she can.

A sleepy Gerda and Kai ask if

something is wrong, which Elsa hurriedly replies, "Nightmare. She's fine. Thank you, both."

Elsa doesn't even knock as she throws open the door to see her sweet sister in a fetal position on the bed. "A-Anna," Elsa runs over to her and places a hand on Anna's cheek.

Her sister was still asleep. "Anna, wake up. It's just a dream," Elsa gently shakes Anna's shoulders.

"B-but it was real," Anna tiredly opens her eyes and starts to sob.

Elsa pulls her into her lap and holds her as Anna cries into Elsa's shoulder.

"What was it about?" Elsa asks calmly, rubbing circles on Anna's back.

Anna lets out another cry, "Mama and Papa..." Elsa frowns and holds her sister closer. "But it wasn't like my another dreams about them. This time it was different."

Elsa readjusts herself to look into Anna's eyes. "How so?" She asks with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

Tears continue to flow quickly down Anna's face.

"You went with them."

As soon as the words left Anna's mouth, Elsa lets out a gasp. Her little sister hugs her again, Anna's breathing becoming heavier.

"I-I told them not to go. That you needed to stay here. I k-knew what was going to happen," Anna starts to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Anna. Let's take some deep breaths together, okay?" Elsa's concern grows with every gasp of air Anna takes.

Anna, quivering with fear, slowly nods her head. "Breathe in," Elsa inhales slowly, "and out."

After a couple of minutes, Anna's breathing returns to almost normal.

"I'm right here, Anna. I won't leave you," Elsa kisses her sister's head.

"Elsa, please stay with me tonight. In here. I don't want to be all alone-"

"I love you," Elsa interrupts.

Anna's eye flicker with happiness. That happiness that Elsa has noticed since she has opened herself up to Anna. "I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa pulls back the covers and lets Anna get in first. She pats the bed and smiles at Elsa.

Snuggling her close, Elsa starts humming an old lullaby their mama used to sing to them. Anna lets out a contended sigh and wraps her arms around Elsa.

Then, Elsa uses an old trick she learned from her Mama. She gently strokes Anna's face from her forehead down to the tip of her nose.

Anna mumbles, "I know what... you're... doing," she yawns as sleep starts to overtake her.

"Sleep my darling safe and sound," Elsa sings now, changing the last lyric because Anna is on the brink of sleeping, "when all is lost, and all is found."


End file.
